I 3 p0rn
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Claire studies porn to be better in bed sequeal to Faking.


A/N: Okay so third instalment in the Bunny Fun one shots. Claire has been studying and is ready to make sure Gretchen never fakes again! Bold is Facebook. Can't write about a ex-cheerleader co-ed without Facebook.

Claire started watching pron. Like a big unhealthy amount of pron. She had three weeks until classes started again and she was back in school with Gretchen (the pair figured that a few weeks alone with their respective families were what they needed as not to get sick of spending 24/7 with each non stop) and to prepare for the reunion with her girlfriend she was watching pron. Not just any porn. Hot lesbian porn, how else does one learn how to be better in bed? Sure there was practice but Gretchen isn't the most helpful when she's frustrated, plus Claire was too embarrassed to do it since. So here she was boarded up in her room, the stuffed bears were under the sheets of her bed, god forbid a symbol of childhood innocence be exposed to porn. Sandra gave up trying to figure out what Claire was doing after smelling weed in Lyle's room, just another problem in their family to blame Noah for.

Peter was worried of course; Claire didn't answer the phone any more. If he didn't threaten to break down the door, (why did Noah and Sandra give her a lock for her bedroom?) she wouldn't have answered him through the door.

She wasn't getting turned on by the porn. No she was studying it, studying porn is no difference then biology and she never get horny in the middle of bio.

Gretchen on the other hand couldn't reach Claire except the odd msn message and was looking for on campus shrinks that could help Claire with all her issues, because honestly the world didn't have enough tissues.

Facebook was a help. Claire would update her status, not saying watching porn but just letting her friends and family know she didn't accidently fall backwards onto a pencil or get decapitated. Sylar commented a lot, he knew what she was doing somehow and thought it was funny.

**Claire Bennet is on facebook. **

**Gabe Grey likes this. Gretchen Burg dislikes this. **

**Claire Bennet - Peter Petrelli Really Peter I'm fine, don't fly down here.**

**Gabe Grey likes this. **

**Peter Petrelli is about to break into Claire Bennet's room if she doesn't answer the phone. **

**Claire Bennet is answering her phone. **

**Gabe Grey likes this. **

It was pretty sad, almost as sad as the fact that a head cheerleader couldn't get a boyfriend until she was 17. She was preparing though, she was going to be the best screw Gretchen ever had. She even had a plan on how to seduce her, according to the porn the best way was to do it at their grandmother's funeral, only Gretchen's grandmother was healthy as a horse, unless Claire could find someone...no she couldn't kill Gretchen's grandmother unless...no she couldn't.

Claire isn't that smart. This was a common fact. She almost did post that she was studying porn to be better in bed but at last minute thought against it, after all she didn't want to ruin the surprise.

Maybe if she went to Dallas and posed as a pizza girl...no not many Dallas pizza stores were vegan...what if she bought their house and rented it to them...no Gretchen's parents were rich Claire couldn't afford their house even with the money left by Nathan.

Figuring out how to seduce someone from porn was hard. There was no way this stuff would happen in real life. How could she figure out a great way to get in the brunette's pants...Claire put on her thinking face and turned off the smoke detector in her room just in case smoke came out of her head.

Tracy was good a seducing people. She slept with the most people Claire knew, plus she knew how to seduce girls too.

**Claire Bennet - Tracy ****Strauss Tracy I need you. Call me.**

**Gabe Grey likes this. **

**Gretchen Burge - Claire Bennet If you don't answer your phone we're done.**

**Gabe Grey likes this. **

**Claire Bennet is sorry. **

**Gabe Grey likes this. **

**Gretchen Burge- Better be. *stern face***

Claire left her room. For the first time in weeks she left her room and got on a train and was meeting with Tracy. They were meeting at a strip club. Claire never went to one before but had a purse full of singles.

**Tracy ****Strauss is wishing Nathan was alive to see her corrupt his daughter.**

**DC Senator – I didn't know Petrelli had a daughter.**

**Tracy Strauss – had her when he was 20, taking her to a strip club !1 **

**Noah Bennet – Tracy I will kill you.**

**Gabe Grey likes Noah's comment. **

Gretchen was worried. Facebook was showing her she needed to be worried, Claire's farm was completely destroyed, her CSI was over due on evidence. She tried sexting her to get her out of the funk but Claire was closing herself off. Gretchen was starting wonder if she was right and Claire was straight instead of Claire's interoperation of her own feelings.

**Gretchen Burge is watching Buffy season 6 wondering if she's Willow or Tara. **

**Matt Parkman likes this. **

Tracy woke up in a hotel room naked from the waist up with a major hangover. She remembered meeting up with Claire, telling her to watch the strippers and then got loaded. She was in a bed which was good, if she woke up in a bathtub she was suing Ke$ha.

She checked her facebook needing some idea as to what she did.

**Claire Bennet is waking in the morning feeling like P-Diddy. **

**Gabe Grey and three others like this. **

"Oh fuck." Tracy checked the hotel bathroom to see Claire half asleep in the large tub. "You can't get drunk what the fuck happened?" She yelled.

"There's a ice pick in the back of my head but its only hitting one part of my brain..." Claire now knew what happened when someone missed her weak spot. She got drunk.

**Gretchen Burge is glad to be back in school...who knew.**

**Gabe Grey likes this.**

Claire finished unpacking her stuff, thankful she was still rooming with Gretchen.

Claire knew Gretchen came a day before her and now was at Wal Mart setting all the alarm clocks in the electronic department off at the same time. She knew this because of a text not facebook, if it was on facebook then the cops could track her down.

Claire stripped down to nothing and get in Gretchen's bed. She had her back to the door and was grinning. This wasn't what the strippers suggested but she thought to go for the shock factor.

Gretchen entered the dorm laughing to herself as she remember her antics. She saw Claire was asleep in her bed and grinned before getting the bed and wrapping her arms around her Claire-bear.

She noticed the girl was naked and shook her head thinking nothing of it. Claire was closed off when it came to sex since the faking incident but it didn't mean she wasn't a tease. Gretchen was trying to fall asleep as well but she could swear a hand was brushing a certain spot that was driving her nuts.

She tried holding Claire's arms down, shifting their positions, everything.

"God Claire you're a tease even when you're asleep." Gretchen muttered only to think fuck it and turned her back on her sleeping girlfriend. Claire, fully awake turned around and wrapped her arms around Gretchen turning her around and smirking before showing her what she learned.

**Gretchen Burge is getting laid. **

**Claire Bennet likes this.**

**Claire Bennet is a goddess in bed. **

**Gabe Grey likes this. **

**Noah Bennet – Claire please take this off and don't mention this again.**

**Tracy Strauss is a Goddess maker. **

**Gretchen Burge likes this.**

Gretchen was spent and was breathing heavily trying to calm her body down.

"Wow. Just wow, how did you...nevermind I don't care, even if you cheated because wow..." Claire was laughing at the other girl while she played with her hair.

"Porn. Porn showed me everything."

"Porn is good."


End file.
